


Blue, blue (Nesscas AU)

by terumobs



Category: EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Claus is dead, I'm gay, IT'S GAY, Kumatora is the lesbian aunt, Lucas is traumatized, M/M, So is Hinawa, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terumobs/pseuds/terumobs
Summary: I am so sorry but I had an idea in the middle of the night and I couldn't resist.





	1. Chapter 1

Ness wasn't a depressed person at all, and nor was he a crazy one by any means, and yet here he was, seated in a plush, rich velvet colored therapy chair, the kind you could lay on like a bed; you know the type- the ones typically prominently featured in movies and large medias, when a character was losing their mind or depressed. Despite the fact that he was neither, the young "psychic" boy sat in the chair regardless.

Following the incident with Giygas, Ness's parents had been deeply concerned by his tale, which sounded silly and absurd to anyone who hadn't witnessed it themselves. The two figured they'd humored their son long enough, and when he returned, full of "magic" that they just couldn't see, and a story of fighting an alien invasion ten years in the past fresh in his mind, they knew they'd let it go too far.

But it was the truth, or that's what Ness thought to be the truth, and the truth was what he regaled to his therapist. He was a quiet and strong boy, with not much of a way for words. The way he tripped and tried to recall, and couldn't get the words out just right. However, Ness's convincing power said nothing to the one with the clipboard.

"Ness, let me phrase it to you this way. I don't think you're mad- not at all. But this sounds implausible-"

She was cut off by his sudden flow of words. "No, no, it was real, I swear, just, let me explain-"

He silenced himself with a sharp glare from the intimidating woman. Upon his silence she sighed, pushing up her thin, wire-rimmed glasses and turned to her clipboard, mental illnesses fresh from row to row, cures, symptoms, and other things that would strike the common interest as gibberish.

Nothing truly fit what she was seeing before her. The boy could be drugged, but he wouldn't be able to recall it with such detail. He could be making it up for attention, but both Ness and his parents had agreed that rather, he'd always had more than enough. Nothing clicked, none of it aligned. 

Yet he was lying, she knew it. It was fiction, damn impossible for a word of what he said to be real and yet he said it with such conviction as if he believed it was. It seemed drilled in with an intensity that lies and drug-trips simply wouldn't get, hell, he could recount the story the same each time- sure, the wording would change, but each detail and little thing from his memory were the same.

This was their fifth meeting, and yet she still could tell nothing, and with that nothing, she had no clue as to how to treat it.

"Listen Ness, I have no clue what's wrong here. You're a smart kid, and yet you're delusional. You're trapped in a fantasy world and you can't escape. You're not on either side of grayscale or rainbow. Somehow you're on the top tiers and yet you're making things up and there's no reason why, we've ruled out attention and it seems to be different from schizophrenia. You're aware of everything, and nothing here is made up. We all see the same. But you're convinced the past, only that time period of the past, is something else. It's not. It was not. I'd say on the spectrum, you'd be blue; high-functioning but still something is far from correct. So that's what we'll call it, until we're certain. You're blue."

Ness shook his head. It was typical, really. Of the four therapists he'd been to, they'd all tried and failed to place him on their scales of mental sanity, and he defied them all. It was tiresome and boring, and the psychic wasn't appreciative of his parents shipping him off from professional to professional trying to get him the assistance he didn't need at all.

The woman sighed, tapping the end of her pen against the clipboard in a quick, rhythmic pattern. "I'd say that's enough for today, wouldn't you agree?" 

She wasn't looking for an answer. Ness had learned that was the "polite" way of saying "get out of my office this instant." For a therapist, she didn't come off as a very stable woman, but she was the one with the degree, and Ness wasn't about to argue.

After neatly getting up off the chair, he walked out of the soundproofed room and over to the next, which contained the front desk, and benches for the other kids who had to deal with the woman to wait on. Oddly enough, the office required all "patients" to check out. However, she'd finished their session ten minutes early, and the sign on the counter read "Lunch break! Be back at 12:20!"  
As little as the statement typically meant to Ness, his only means of checking out were with the overly cheery woman at the front desk, and she wouldn't be back until twelve-twenty, which was as Ness recalled, ten minutes from now. 

With a groan, he plopped down on his usual bench for waiting before, and to his surprise a petite blond boy sat next to him rather than the typical nothingness. Ness, who was constantly day-dreaming about his adventures, barely recognized him, but he'd seen him before, he was scheduled right after him. However, he wasn't usually in the bench farthest from the glass door, a tactic he himself would often use to prevent outsiders from knowing that he was, of course, in such a building. It wasn't even that embarassing, he just felt like he would rather not see the tauntingly happy kids of the recently crafted district of Tazmily skip along sans care, and have them see him, a fourteen year old boy filled with "delusions," tucked neatly away inside a therapist's office. God, he thought to himself, he was really self-projecting on this random boy.

But his assumptions that the boy felt the same way could be verified by one fact, and that was that the bench was far from comfortable. The blond boy, who Ness just realized was sleeping, turned over, leaning in the his own direction. Within a matter of seconds, the new boy leaned downwards and hit his head against the other's chest. 

He bolted up, surprised, and mumbled in a soft, anxious voice, "Oh my god I'm so sorry I just must've fell asleep and I didn't realize you were here I'm so sorry-"

It was almost certain his apology would've lasted five hours if Ness hadn't interjected. "Dude, it's alright." 

The boy looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's, uh, try for a formal introduction? I'm Lucas and I'm in here for, um, let's leave it at PTSD... Please, don't ask."

"Alright, well, I'm Ness, and I'm blue."


	2. Chapter 2

The bright and sunny light of the sun shone through the window of the neat, boxlike office waiting room. Lucas opened his mouth, most likely to ask what the other boy had meant by "blue," but before he could, the receptionist opened the front door, which gave off the simple jingle-jangly noise glass doors with bells often do. 

"I'm baaaack!!" She exclaimed, and gestured to Ness to sign out. He of course obliged, but a thought crossed his mind. Rather than walk back to the bus stop, the raven-haired psychic placed himself down in front of the office itself, waiting for Lucas. He wasn't quite sure why, though. Ness had only met him that day, and they'd only exchanged about a sentence each. A bit of a sad first interaction; but maybe because of that he wanted to make an impact of the second.

Inside, Lucas mentally slapped himself. Ness was cute, and didn't come off as a dumbass. But Lucas was sure he had. What, "Hi, I'm Lucas. I have PTSD, but dooon't ask about it!! What's wrong with you?" Seriously. Stupid move. However, he was pulled off his rather queer train of thought by the tall black haired woman calling his name. 

"Lucas. LUCAS." He blinked, shaking his head, before training his pale blue eyes on the therapist. 

"Oh, uh, yes?" 

She sighed- but repeated herself without another word. Lucas thanked her for that; he couldn't always focus. Of course, usually, it was out of sheer worry, but this was something different. "How have you- and your father- been?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed, feeling even more stupid. "He's fine. I'm fine." The lies slipped out. Lucas was used to them by now, and after trying to fool the therapist for so long they just rolled off the tongue. That was okay with Lucas. He didn't really even know why. 

Truth being told, the blond's family life was complete and utter shit, but you couldn't ever catch him saying it. Since Hinawa's "rather puzzling" death, the exact reason Lucas had to be there in the first place actually, Flint couldn't cope. He'd "gone off the deep end-" for lack of a better term. The man simply wasn't ever anticipating having to deal with til death do us part. Which of course, like all crazy, or even delusional men, landed him in prison.

The cherry on top of the cake of Lucas's terrible life was his twin brother, Claus. To be short on the manner, Claus and Lucas had different coping mechanisms: Lucas spent days sobbing at his mother's grave. Claus hung himself. You know, twins are never the same.

Neither person spoke a word. She knew Lucas was lying, and that was what she chose to do about it. She wouldn't speak at all, today, the young blonde supposed, she was feeling extra pissy about it, because she showed him to the door without uttering a word. She gestured for him to leave, and he did so willing, worried about what she may do- like tell Flint, for example.

Lucas walked out the door. The receptionist was asleep; she was prone to falling asleep, and it wasn't narcolepsy, or in fact anything else similar. She was just a tired person, which unsurprisingly lead to her being a shitty employee. The young blonde was rather nervous, and instead chose to walk right past rather than wake her up to check out. He sighed, tired, and ready for the rather long walk home.

However, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise outside- Ness. Despite hoping that it would happen, the anxious boy had no clue as to if Ness would've stayed. It was a more a vague subconsious hope than anything else, but hell, hope was about believing in stuff.

"Oh, uh, Ness, it's you!! I wasn't anticipating seeing you here, I mean, didn't you go?" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact. Despite coming off to many as quiet, he could be quite talkative when flustered. "Well I guess I meant to say, what're you doing out here?"

Ness internally laughed, which was probably to break the tension in his brain. He felt a bit stalker-esque, and that really wasn't the vibe Ness thought would be best to give off. "Well, I would have gone to the bus, but I forgot my fare." A lie, of course. In fact, the change was right there in his pocket; he was even fidgeting with it as the two boys spoke. 

"Oh. Sucks." Lucas mumbled. He was kinda cute, in a shy, hesitant yet sweet way. "Well, I'm walking home, but my dad can offer you a ride? I guess? If you'd wanna walk? With me?" He was painfully awkward, but in the best way. 

"Yeah. Sure. That'd be cool." As Lucas would talk more, Ness would talk less, he noticed. 

"Sweet!!" Lucas's eyes lit up. The kid hadn't had anyone over, or even offer to hang out with him for quite a long time. Claus had been the social one, really. "So, anyways, follow me."

Ness grinned, and followed Lucas down the road. The duo didn't speak much as they passed through the tidy suburban streets, both a bit too nervous to make the first move.

Lucas, who was just a bit too familiar with this kind of silence, cut the tension despite being completely horrified of what could happen. "So, uh, do you play any sports? I mean like you wear a cap a lot, so you're probably prone to playing baseball- not like I've been watching you or anything. Gah." The boy dressed in red fiddled with his collar, tongue-tied. However, he finally choked the words out: "Sorry, let me rephrase that. Do you play sports? I don't, I'm just curious."

The other boy needed a few seconds to process everything Lucas had said in that whole little mess, and everything he hadn't. Ness had gained a few facts about him and they were that:  
1\. Lucas wasn't good at being social.  
2\. Lucas had known Ness existed way longer than the reverse.  
3\. Lucas didn't play sports.  
The last one felt a bit irrelevant to him, but he also felt that three was what made a list.

"Yeah. Baseball." He confirmed after painful seconds. 

"Oh, that's neat. Anyway, uh, my dad won't be home for a while. He's busy." Which wasn't the truth, but at this point, the truth wasn't really expected from Lucas anymore. But I'll say it for him: Flint was still in jail. Lucas had blindly asked the other boy to go with him, despite the fact that he'd probably just have a harder time getting home. Master of flirting and general decency, Lucas, everyone. 

But the young blonde wasn't about to say that, so he instead proposed a new question as the answer. "Would you, uh, like to go get coffee or something??"


	3. Chapter 3

Ness wasn't much of a coffee fan, but the raven-haired boy nodded his head in response to Lucas, whose lips parted in a faint smile. 

The raven-haired psychic could just barely hear him mumbling under his breath, saying things akin to having a discussion with himself. It wasn't his place to question Lucas, however, so the urge to ask passed. 

It turned out the coffee shop was close by, by Lucas’s standards at least- but it wasn't the one that he’d had been thinking of. Ness had anticipated maybe one or two coffee places here and there- not nearly half the amount they'd pass on the way to Lucas's choice beverage shop. 

Although, upon entering, Ness could immediately understand the appeal: rather than the cold, capitalistic feel to the chain coffee stands, this one had a soft, homey feel to it. When he sat down in a chair, he felt as if he never wanted to leave. 

Lucas sat across from him, with an awkward half smile set on his face. His blonde hair was messy, sweaty almost, but still soft. He assumed it would be, at least. 

"So, uh, I reccommend their green tea." Lucas mumbled, "I mean, if you like grean tea, it's pretty good. I guess." His brief yet endearing ramblings about green tea were condensed by the arrival of the waiter.

Ness had never really gone out to buy coffee of his own wishes, but he was pretty sure most places didn't have waiters. 

Lucas's order was needlessly complicated and confused the waiter more than once, simply because he'd keep going back on what he wanted, which Ness took as another cute Lucas thing. It took him ten minutes, which would get on even the most patient waiter’s nerves.

Ness, on the other end of the spectrum, looked the blonde man dead in his eyes and ordered a green tea, which made Lucas cherry red. The waiter stifled a laugh, and let them be. 

They sat across from each other in quiet nervousness until the waiter returned with their drinks- Lucas was worried he was messing everything up, and Ness was the same. In the same, neither one knew how they could fix it, when there really was no cause for either one to do anything to “fix” the scenario. 

Lucas pulled his up and took a sip, before spewing his tea, if it even was that anymore, onto the waiter’s shoes. “What was that?” He nearly yelled. “It was disgusting! Well, it wasn’t the worst, but I’m just not a big fan and...” He trailed off there, letting the waiter pick up.

“It’s what you ordered. Or at least, what I think you ordered.” He chuckled. “I got mixed up around five minutes.”

Though he’d only just recovered from the “green tea” blush, Lucas had somehow gone above and beyond, and was an unnatural red color.  
“Oh.” The blonde mumbled, chuckling slightly. “Sorry, I just kinda... am not the best at making any choices.” The waiter nodded, as if he understood, and let the kids be.

Lucas looked at Ness with a dry smile. “I don’t know if that proved it to you, but I’m sort of, y’know, not the best guy when it comes to things like that. In fact, I’m not the best guy in general. Sorry if I’m rambling- or being embarassing.” 

Ness, who’d only spoken once throughout this whole coffee shop experience (it was with the waiter) thought now would be a good time to open his mouth. “No, no, it’s fine!” He mumbled. “I’m just... not great with talking.”

Lucas looked up from his rather disgusting tea mix and into Ness’s eyes. They were a soft blue, and they held a comforting gaze with the smaller psychic. 

He smiled, and this time it seemed more geniune, or at least less painful.

The rest of the coffee date, if it could even be called such, went nicely. Lucas began yet again rambling about anything he could think of and this time, Ness would also occasionally give his input. He was gradually opening up (though he’d never admit it) like his parents had wanted, but instead of it being with his therapist, it was instead with a small blonde boy he’d picked up there. 

All good things must come to a close, however, and far too soon Lucas was adding the bill to his father’s tab and gesturing for Ness to leave with him. 

Lucas said the walk would be short, but Ness didn’t trust him on that anymore, but he wouldn’t mind walking any longer with Lucas. It was a crisp, clear afternoon, and the sun shone brightly onto the duo as they walked through the streets and into the Tazmilian suburbs. Each house was old, and soft, and looked like they’d all burn in a fire or cave in at any second. 

For ages it seemed Ness and Lucas walked together, but the silence was no longer uncomfortable. It was, instead, soft and comforting, as if despite only meeting this morning, the two could already simply just enjoy each other’s company. 

So they did, and as they reached Lucas’s home his smile faded and he sighed gently, as if he’d done it any harder the entire “village” - that was what they nicknamed themselves- would collapse. 

From what Ness could interpret, it wasn’t Lucas’s happiest place, and though he wouldn’t tell what, something was clearly wrong with this small cottage.

But he didn’t object, and Lucas let him inside. The little house was as homey as the coffee place, and it gave off soft rustic vibes, which Ness felt was a unique touch, a reference to the greater past, even if these houses were new.

Lucas walked over next to him, and nodded. “It’s nice, right? At least, I think it’s a neat design, it’s not like nice-nice, we’re not rich or anything, you know?” As the young boy spread through his standard rambles, Ness gently tuned him out. The house was nice, but not nice-nice as Lucas would say. Instead it was simply nice, and that was pretty good.

He could feel Lucas’s taps on his shoulder, and he could hear him say: “I know I said my dad could get you home, but he’s working right now. Maybe you could just stay? Until he’s home at least? You’re not obligated to or anything I was just offering.” Ness could also feel Lucas’s joy when he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the words popped out of Lucas's mouth, a rather odd noise came from upstairs. It sounded like a groan done by someone who'd never even so much as thought of a groan before- but that was far from close.

In a Frankenstein's monster-esque manner, Flint himself trampled down the stairs. Lucas's heart sunk into his Converse. 

"Oh, uh, hi, Flint." Lucas began, scratching the back of his neck. “I just, uhm, brought a friend over, so, yeah. He needs a ride, I guess."

Flint glared into Lucas's eyes and the two of them had a mini staredown. Lucas won, but even that small victory had a cost. The car ride home was silent and uncomfortable, and instead of trying to talk to Ness like he would have under normal circumstances, he was quiet. Lucas didn't know if Flint could see it- he sure as hell hoped not- and he didn't want to know.

He wasn't very up to date on what his family may tolerate, but he was fairly sure his father wouldn't react so well to being anything but straight, at least, not in his current mental state. 

Ness was let out, and as soon as he hit the curb, Flint mashed his foot down on the gas. As they high-tailed it away, he could still faintly make out the noises of a loud, far from happy family discussion.

"Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Where did I go wrong?" Flint sighed, shaking his head.

"...Go wrong where?" Lucas asked hesitantly; he wasn't quite sure what would be said next, but in the back of his mind he knew, he'd always known.

"Where did I go off the deep end and raise a suicidal dumbfuck and fag who can't shut his mouth worth shit?" Flint laughed. He was far from intoxicated; Lucas knew he meant every word that came out of his mouth. "What would your mother say?"

At that Lucas bit his tongue, before releasing it regardless in a spew of anger. "Well, mom would probably say 'Flint, this isn't the man I married. Flint, you're speaking, uh, well, complete and utter shit. Come to your senses.'"

This pissed him off far further than Lucas would have expected, which both delighted and horrified him. Flint shouldn't be saying this, and only months ago he wouldn't have been. Hinawa's death had been impactful, maybe enough to change one's entire view on the world. Perhaps Hinawa kept Flint off the deep end, and she stayed with him to fix that. If that was the case, she'd been working ten years. She hadn't done a very good job.

"Get the fuck out." Flint said, yanking his foot off the gas, pulling the car to a stop. He damn well meant it, you could see it in his eyes.

"What? No, fuck..." Lucas trailed off laughing before seeing the look on his father's face. "You mean it. No, no, you can't do that. I can't walk. It's too far, I, I-"

"You'd better." Flint said, glaring into his son's eyes. "Because if you don't get out now, I'll pull you out. Maybe someone'll call the cops on me. I don't care. Get out."

"Flint, you, you don't get it. This is the, uh, riskiest part of town. I'll get murdered. Or kidnapped. You don't know what could happen."

"Then let the worst happen." He said, in a calm yet enraged voice. Something clicked in his brain, and Lucas realized his odds of making it home safely were higher out there than in here. 

So he obliged, and Flint yet again charged off from the little roadside stop.

Fortunately for Lucas, the worst never happened to him, and he was left alone try and find his way home. He knew it well enough, they'd lived in Tazmily all thirteen years of his life. He could get there in his sleep, which was nearly exactly what happened. 

Lucas began to reflect on the day thus far:   
-he'd gone to therapy.   
-he'd met Ness.  
-he'd gone for coffee with Ness.  
-he'd taken Ness home.  
-Flint was on parole.  
-he was walking home from the middle of literal fucking nowhere.

God. His father ruined near everything he touched. His crush, his social life, his brother... Lucas thought it best not to dwell on the past, and instead treked on in his tired and wrecked state.

Upon reaching his small home, things seemed quite different, and it wasn’t simply that the house no longer felt homey. It was that the car was parked at an awful angle; even at thirteen, Lucas knew he probably could have done it better, and that the door was wide open. He didn’t want to go inside, because it felt like something out of a horror movie. But he knew that if anything, he would be written into a tragedy.

His thoughts were close enough. Fortunately, Flint was nowhere to be found inside, and so Lucas clung to the nearest phone, horrified Flint would just creep up on him and... And...

Despite being completely horrified of Flint, he didn’t know what he’d do at all. Yet, despite the fear he felt, sleep came easy albeit plagued by horrors.

Lucas didn’t wake up as late in the morning as he’d intended, but rather about one o’clock- by none other than the police themselves. They stared him in the eyes and asked him questions. He was tired, and what they said truely meant nothing to him, but one of the asks caught his attention.

“Did your grandfather have any contact with your father, and-“ The blonde stopped paying attention to read the words back and forth again in his head. They didn’t say does, no, they said did, didn’t they, like as in the past tense, like as in he fucking died and they think it was you.

“Did?” Lucas whispered, faintly echoing his thoughts. 

“I’m so sorry to be the one to break the news to you, but Alec is dead, and was found that way last night. When you called, we decided to check there to ensure that Flint was not there instead. We had quite a shock.”

Lucas’s head was spinning again, and he hated it. He hated this whole damn mess. He hated Flint, for not keeping his shit together, and Claus, for not being able to stay, and Hinawa too in that regard. He hated Ness for showing up in his life and meaning so mugh after one day, but he hated himself most. If he wasn’t the way he was, he wouldn’t have fucked this life over into oblivion. If Claus was here, he wouldn’t have let this happen. 

But it had happened anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i couldn’t stay away i’m sorry
> 
> ALSO chapter 5 is the end so i’m almost done!!! i might put it out tonight idk


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Ness blinked, staring at Lucas with his soft blue eyes. Lucas stared back, with a sad gaze fixated on his face.

“I mean I’m leaving. After the, uh, incident with Flint, I, um, don’t really have other family members in state, but I’ll be staying with my aunt Kumatora and she’ll probably let me come back and visit. I guess.” Lucas didn’t really finish his statement, but he chose to conclude it regardless.

Ness sighed. He meets someone he’s genuinely interested in; someone who’s sweet and cute and just maybe likes him. Then he’s gone. He couldn’t just be gone like that. He was fucking around, he had to be. Lucas wasn’t going a whole five states away, no, Lucas was staying here with Ness, and they were going to be happy.

“I’m sure we’ll talk again,” Lucas said, standing up to walk into the office. “It’s,” He paused, grasping at words, trying to find one that fit. “funny, really, because I didn’t know you maybe a week ago and now here, here I am, about to cry as I tell you I’ve got to leave.” 

Lucas walked out of the room, and Ness sat alone with his thoughts. He didn’t want Lucas to go, he wanted him to stay there, and he felt selfish for thinking that he wouldn’t even mind having Flint around if he could be with Lucas here. But he couldn’t. Because life doesn’t just throw everything you’d ever dream of at you and let you keep it if you catch it. 

It was like fishing in some fucking stupid way. No matter how impressive the catch, you still had to let it go.

Satisfied with his metaphor, Ness buried his head in his hands and simply sat for the next few hours. When Lucas came out, he sat right next to him and rested his head on his back, and neither said a word. They both knew it would be their last time in the presence of the other, even though they couldn’t stop from hoping otherwise. 

Hope got them nowhere, and within a day’s time, Ness found himself tearing up as he watched Lucas get into Kumatora’s car. Thankfully, Kumatora was a decent and respectful adult, unlike any of the others he’d been in recent contact with. She nodded to him, and then gently tugged Lucas in her direction, who was already sobbing like hell. He’d thought he was getting over being such a crybaby, but he still managed to surprise himself each time.

Lucas got in on one side, and Kumatora was in on the other, and that was the last Ness had ever seen of either of them.

But now his short-lived childhood romance was on his mind more and more, even though he was now thirty and married to his wife. He didn’t love her, but she loved him, and he thought if he agreed to marry her, he’d grow to love her. Ness was wrong.

Paula was a strong and kind woman, but she paled in comparison to Lucas. They all had.

The instant Ness’s parents had found out about Lucas, they’d dropped him off at the nearest conversion camp. To an extent, it had worked. He only dated girls from that point out. But that didn’t stop him from admiring men for afar; from all the ones that could have been like another Lucas to him, or the ones that could have healed that wound, perhaps even Lucas himself. 

He was dwelling too far on the past and he knew it, but he couldn’t get it out of his mind. Lucas had been a part of his life for a week, maybe less, but he still loved him more than he’d ever love his wife now.

Which was what led him to the chair. He’d never much wanted to die, but now seemed a great chance to. He was trapped, and the sadness that should have affected his past self was with him now. 

It hurt a lot. 

Even more than the feeling of dropping off the chair and letting the rope close around his neck.

Even more than the horror Paula felt when she found her husband had hung himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this i just wanted to churn this shit out, anyways i might be writing a prequel to this fic about lucas and claus?? so stay tuned haha


End file.
